Tissue repair and reconstruction requires the reconstructive material to be biocompatible with its host. In addition, said material must also cooperate with the regenerative and repair processes in order for new tissue to suitably form in three-dimensions with adequate strength and stability. Unfortunately, many current materials are often poorly suited for proper support of regenerative cells required for reconstruction. In addition, many regenerative processes are inadequate and end up with failure or require further surgical time, which leads to higher cost and increased complications.